disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Orbs
Orbs, also known as Crystal Balls, are powerful little magic items that spell casters tend to carry with them to heighten their spell casting capabilities as well as their defensive capabilities. When equipped with an orb, that goes in the same spot as an amulet, you gain a bonus to a mental ability score as determined by the creator of the orb upon creation. Orbs often grant spell resistance as well in varying amounts depending on the kind of orb. In addition, due to the great mental strain orbs place on your body, it is known that your physical body grows weak from utilizing their power and you often take a penalty to an a physical ability score to counteract it. Orbs grant an untyped bonus, however they do not stack with other orbs. If you possess two orbs however that increase different ability scores, both can be used if you have an additional amulet item slot, penalties from wearing orbs however, do stack. You can pay 2,500 hell extra when constructing a rod or a staff to have a place to equip an additional orb. Common Orb Caster Level: 10th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Fox's Cunning, Eagle's Splendor, or Owl's Wisdom, 14,500 hl Price: 29,000 hl The most common kind of Orb there is, shiny but overall it's not very impressive. This Orb grants you spell resistance 10 as well as a +2 Bonus to any one mental ability score and a -2 penalty to your strength score. Dark Orb Caster Level: 14th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Fox's Cunning, Eagle's Splendor, or Owl's Wisdom, Darkness, Deeper Darkness, 24,500 hl Price: 49,000 hl Formed from extracted dark energy, the Dark orb grants Spell Resistance 16 as well as a +2 bonus to any one mental ability score and a -2 penalty to your strength score. In addition, Darkness and Deeper Darkness spells cast by a user holding this orb last a bit longer as if you were 4 levels higher. Bloody Orb Caster Level: 16th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Fox's Cunning, Eagle's Splendor, or Owl's Wisdom, The blood of a dragon, 50,200 hl Price: 100,400 hl Dragon blood is used in everything these days, and that's especially true for the Bloody Orb. The Bloody orb grants Spell Resistance 20 as well as a +4 bonus to any one mental ability score and a -4 penalty to your strength score. In addition, at the beginning of every day you are effected by a Greater Heroism spell that lasts for 1,600 minutes and is treated as if by a 20th level caster. Royal Orb Caster Level: 18th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Fox's Cunning, Eagle's Splendor, or Owl's Wisdom, The blood of a creature of Royalty, 65,100 hl Price: 130,200 hl Passed down through the Overlord ancestry, Royal orbs are rare and hard to come by. The Royal Orb grants Spell Resistance 26 as well as a +4 bonus to any one mental ability score and a -4 penalty to your strength score. In addition, You can take 10 on all diplomacy checks with creatures that possess no ranks in knowledge nobility as they believe you to be of noble alliance. Chaos Orb Caster Level: 20th Construction Requirements: Craft wondrous Item, Fox's Cunning, Eagle's Splendor, or Owl's Wisdom, Chaos Hammer, 63,000 hl Price: 126,000 hl A horrible living being that Desires only anarchy and galactic meltdown. The Chaos Orb pulsates with a blackness unknown to the galaxy as if some unknown terror lurked beneath. The Chaos Orb grants Spell Resistance 28 as well as a +6 bonus to any one mental ability score and a -6 penalty to your strength score. In addition, You can sacrifice a spell slot of any level to revert the bonus and the penalty for a number of rounds equal to the spell slot expended. (+6 Strength, -6 mental ability score) Universal Orb Artifact Caster Level: 20th Works completely with your entertainment system. Legendary artifacts of great importance, crafted by the clash of item gods in a legendary sword. The Universal Orb grants Spell Resistance 36 as well as a +8 bonus to any one mental ability score and a -2 penalty to your strength score. In addition, once per day you can activate a divine power spell as a instant action that lasts for 30 minutes. Though it is considered an artifact, there are thousands of them in the universe and as such they are really just very powerful magic items.